The Power Of Love
by princessofice13
Summary: Fed up of the ways of the wizard world, Draco takes a step in the muggle planet. He is now a muggle businessman, a very successful one indeed. Hermione's there too. Full summary inside. RR!
1. Chapter 1

**The power of Love:-**

**Disclaimer:-** No I don't own anything, except the plot!

**Summary:-** He has been evil, he has been good. He has helped in the very essential murder of Lord Voldemort. He has been misunderstood. Fed up of the ways of the wizard world, Draco takes a step in the muggle planet. He is now a muggle businessman, a very successful one indeed. Meanwhile, Hermione who is still regarded as one of the cleverest witches in the century is facing absolute despair thanks to her breakup with Ron. She's left the wizard world too. Neither of them are aware of the fact that their paths are about to cross. Yes, it is your fluffy, entertaining popcorn story! )

**Authors Note 1:-** Really sorry for making Hermione so miserable. I just liked the idea! Trust me, she'll become happier!

**Authors Note 2 : -** Hate it or like it, go ahead and review it!

**Chapter 1:- The Beginning**

For many people, the weather could be called wonderful. It was snowing outside; the streets were covered with the white snow. Hardly anyone could be seen on the road. Christmas was just a week away. For an observer perched near the fire place enjoying the warmth of the fire, the weather and the view would be absolutely perfect.

But what about that woman in her mid-twenties, 5'7 tall standing outside her house, shivering? She was slim-figured, blessed with a flawless skin, big beautiful chocolate brown eyes, accompanied by dark circles. Her long, brown curly hair was tied in a high ponytail. Yes, we are talking about none other than Hermione Granger.

She had been standing there for half an hour, contemplating whether she should go inside or not. It was her own house, indeed but the thought of telling her parents everything that had happened over the past six months, disturbed her. She didn't want them worrying too much; after all as she was getting young, they were getting older.

Finally she decided, they were her parents, her own. This was her own house, and this was the place where she could live. She knew her sudden uninformed arrival would be questioned, and she also knew that for the first time in her life, she would have to lie to her parents. Something she had never done before, probably because she never felt the need to do so.

Taking a deep breath, she rang the door-bell. The sight of her mom's smiling face comforted her. She just fell into her mum's arms. It really felt great to be home.

While patting her daughter's back Elena Granger said, "Hermione darling, good to see you back! Why didn't you tell us?"

Hermione looked round the house and replied, "I wanted to surprise you mum! Where's dad?? Still not back from work?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "No, for once he's at home. He is in the library. Go meet him, and I'll make some hot chocolate. There's so much to talk about! You're finally home Hermione!"

Hermione made the best effort to put on an artificial smile. She would lie to them saying she had had enough of being a witch and wanted to live life a normal way. That's what she said an hour later in the library.

"Yes dad, I am going to find a job here." Said Hermione

"But, how will you? You don't have the qualifications one requires as a muggle. As in, you've not done high school, college, absolutely nothing in the muggle way. It'll be very difficult for you, my child." He answered.

"Don't worry dad. I've had a word with Emily; she said she could get me a job as a teacher. Third Grade. A temporary one though, their teacher's taken sick." said Hermione.

"If that's what you want, and what you will be happy doing, then I've got no problems Hermione." He replied.

Hermione smiled and gave her dad a big hug. She loved it here, and she knew she would forget everything in a matter of days. Time would heal, yes. That's what she was going to get here.

It was one of the best dinners she had had for quite some time now. At the end of the day she was so full, that for the first time in a course of days, she fell asleep instantly.

Contrary to Hermione, Draco had been really lucky. His life was much easier now. He had an agency of his own, just a few blocks from his house. Within a few years; he had attained considerable success in the muggle field also. It's very obvious he hadn't been honest while achieving it. An occasional use of magic would do the trick. It's not like he hadn't tried his hand at integrity, its just that old habits die hard, don't they?

He had dated a few muggle women also. No emotional attachment involved there. They were just a pass time from his point of view, for they fell for his looks and money within a fraction of a second. This reminded him of school days and especially of Pansy Parkinson. For all the girls he had dated, were the muggle Pansy's anyway.

It was 10'o clock at night. Draco was still at his workplace. He sat amidst a bunch of files in his cabin. He had this very important meeting tomorrow, and he wanted to keep things ready. There was this one particular file that he was unable to locate.

He was so dependant on his secretary that he hardly knew where what was kept. And now, that he had fired her, he couldn't even call her up and ask about the file. He knew he was very impulsive and he could do absolutely anything when angry. That's what had led him to this mess.

"Argh… this is irritating. I am not going to clean this up myself the muggle way for sure!" he thought. He went out of his cabin, and looked round. After he was certain of being alone, he cleaned up the mess with a flick of his wand.

With another flick, he got some food for himself. "This is so much better. All this technology coming from these dim-witted muggles is quite astounding. Who would've thought they were capable of managing without magic!" Shrugging, he continued eating.

Ok, I am ending it here. As I've said before, hate it or like it, you've got to review it. Well this is my first fic, and frankly I am not very fond of the whole draco-hermione-in-the-muggle-world idea, but I thought I would work on it anyway. Let's see how the story develops. I do not have a whole plot ready in my mind; it'll just build up as I continuing writing it!

Bye,

Tc,

Princessofice13!

(P.S:- REVIEW!!!IMMEDIATELY! )


	2. Chapter 2

**The power of Love:-**

**Disclaimer:-** No I don't own anything, except the plot!

**Summary:-** He has been evil, he has been good. He has helped in the very essential murder of Lord Voldemort. He has been misunderstood. Fed up of the ways of the wizard world, Draco takes a step in the muggle planet. He is now a muggle businessman, a very successful one indeed. Meanwhile, Hermione who is still regarded as one of the cleverest witches in the century is facing absolute despair thanks to her breakup with Ron. She's left the wizard world too. Neither of them are aware of the fact that their paths are about to cross. Yes, it is your fluffy, entertaining popcorn story! )

**Authors Note 1:-** Hate it or like it, go ahead and review it!

**Chapter two: - A new day has come!**

(For future references, "" talking, '' thinking)

The sun was shining brilliantly in Hermione's room, just to show how fresh it was. Sparkling clean, well organized. It was hard to believe that her room was actually inhabited by a person. It looked as if it was made just a day before.

Hermione stood by the window, feeling the fresh sunlight on her face, staring at the white snow and the empty street. A new day had begun and, it was the perfect time for a new beginning. Today she was going to take a step in her new wizard-free life, and forget her past.

As she stood there, enjoying the cool morning air touch her face, she saw a person standing just below her house. He was enchantingly handsome, but he also annoyingly resembled her arch-enemy, Draco Malfoy.

She shook her head. 'No, it can't be… Draco? No way! This fellow is better-looking than Draco. And the way his hair falls on his face is so charming, unlike Malfoy's stuck I mean gelled hair. He's definitely eye-candy.' Before she got a chance to scrutinize him anymore, he jogged away, much to her disappointment. She sighed and flopped on to her bed and rolled back to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco's so-called girlfriend was waiting for him in the park. As usual, he was more than an hour late. Well, his tardiness was rather obvious considering that she reminded him of a muggle-Pansy, whom he went out with just for his benefit. The selfish brat that he was.

This girl, Laura Philips, was the daughter of a businessman, with whom Draco's company worked. If he would succeed seducing her, he would get the latest contract. And after the contract was complete, he would dump her.

"Draco, why the hell can't you be early?" said Laura, in her nauseating sing-song voice, which was reserved just for Draco, as she thought it was sexy.

"Sorry sweetheart, I had to complete that dream, which showed you and me together, in the church. That made me late honey." He replied with a forced smile. 'Eww how cheesy was that'.

"Really drakie? That was chooo chweeet. My love, my sweetie pie." She said.

He smiled, and quickly gave her a kiss. The one and only thing he loved about her was that she was extremely good at kissing and even better in bed. Another thing he liked was that she had convinced her dad about the contract.

After what seemed eternity for Draco, she broke the kiss and exclaimed, "Dracoo I am really sorry, but I have to leave now. It's gymming time. Let's meet for lunch! Somersault café? Ok?

"Anywhere you want darling." He replied. She ruffled his hair and gave him a quick good-bye kiss. "Byeeeeee. Love you." She said before leaving.

* * *

"Hermioneeeee get up now!! Look your friend Emily's here to see you. Are you getting up or no?" said her mom while trying to wake her up.

Yawning, Hermione replied, "Yes mother, I am coming, I'll just take ten minutes." She brushed, and tied her hair in a pony. Slipping a coat over her pajama's she went down. "Morning Em! It's been ages really." said Hermione, while hugging her best friend.

"Its more like afternoon, nay Mione? Anyway, remember that teacher's job I had promised you, well it looks like they've got a replacement. Really sorry, but the person they hired was extremely talented. You must meet her Mione; even you would feel like giving her the job. Really sorry though." Replied Emily.

"But, I mean, how could they? You promised me Em. What is this? Now whatever am I going to do! I really don't want to sell pizzas or ice cream candies you know Em." Replied Hermione anxiously.

"Don't worry Mione. We'll see what to do. This was a surprise appointment. The school authorities themselves weren't aware of this new female. They hadn't imagined that she would take up their offer considering her qualifications." Replied Emily

"Forget it Em. You don't need to justify. No use crying over spilt milk. Let's go shopping or something. What say?" said Hermione, trying to sound as though the loss of job was as miniscule as an ant.

"Well, I am sort of busy, but I'll meet you in an hour's time for lunch? I really have to rush now, have some important work down town. See you at lunch. The usual place!" answered Emily.

"Ok then. At lunch! Come I'll drop you to the door." Said Hermione.

After Emily left, she ran upstairs, took a quick bath. If she had to reach the place in an hour, then she had to be quick. She opened her wardrobe, and picked out her favorite white razor back tee which had a picture of a small dolphin on it along with her black skirt. She slipped in her black boots, and applied some gloss. To complete her look, she quickly charmed her hair, with a simple spell. She glanced in the mirror and said, "Perfect!"

She reached Somersault café much earlier than she thought she would. She settled at her table and asked for an orange juice as she waited for Emily to come. She looked round and spotted the same blonde-haired guy she had seen in the morning. 'This is the limit of coincidence.'

But as she went on staring, she saw a girl who came near his table. Giving him a swift kiss, the girl sat right opposite him. Sighing Hermione looked away. 'He has a girlfriend. How I wish they would break up. What? I don't even know his name! What am I thinking' Shrugging she looked at the television which showed some barbaric baboon dancing with a cap on his head.

Emily entered about half and hour later. But, instead of going to Hermione's table, she went to Blondie's table instead. And to Hermione's surprise, the blonde his babe and Emily were proceeding towards their table. Normally she would have shouted at Emily for making her wait so long, but this was by far the best way Emily was going to make up for her unpunctuality. For once, Hermione liked Emily's lateness.

"Hey Mione. Really sorry. Boss made me wait last minute. Some shitty file he wanted me to find." said Emily as she settled at her table.

Hermione flashed her best smile and the blonde and then looked at Emily and said, "Oh it's really alright. No big harm."

"Ok. Let me introduce you to my friends, this is Laura Philips, we were like the best friends in school. We almost did everything together. But then her dad got transferred and we lost touch. Yesterday I bumped into her at the mall. And today here! The worlds a small place nay?!" said Emily excitedly.

'I don't care about this Laura really. Get on to the guy. He's quite hot!'

While Emily was talking about her and Laura, Draco was checking Hermione out. Of course he didn't know it was her, even though she looked pretty familiar. 'She's really beautiful. Amazing hair, sexy eyes. Laura on the other hand, fake make up, fake eyelashes, everything fake. However this babe does have some natural beauty.'

"Anyway, and this is Laura's boyfriend, Draco Malfoy." said Emily. Hermione's jaw dropped but she quickly closed it to avoid any awkward moments, which usually defined her life.

"And Draco, Laura, this is Hermione Granger." said Emily. Hermione looked at Draco now as it was his jaw's turn to drop. But his face was as expressionless as it could be. She was so sure that he was checking her out a few minutes back, but the sudden revelation of her identity didn't affect him.

This angered her even more. 'What? I was checking him out in the morning, here and he turned out to be Draco? Yuck! What is he doing here though? This was the last place he wanted to be! He still has lovely eyes though. Grey suits him so much! No way, this is the Malfoy we're talking about.'

"Pleasure meeting the both." said Hermione forcefully. Laura smiled in return, while Draco put on an incomprehensible expression. Hermione was really feeling awkward now. "Excuse me" said Hermione as it was the best way to move out in her opinion.

**Author's note 2:-**

**Mandarayner:-** yes the pairings aren't canon at all! That's why I am such a fan of draco-hermione fics! You're my first reviewer! Many Thanks! )

**Irishhellgirl:-** Well, now here's how they meet! Thanks a lot for the review though!

Bye,

Tc,

Princessofice13!

(P.S:- REVIEW!!!IMMEDIATELY! )


	3. Chapter 3

**The power of Love:-**

**Disclaimer:-** No I don't own anything, except the plot!

**Summary:-** He has been evil, he has been good. He has helped in the very essential murder of Lord Voldemort. He has been misunderstood. Fed up of the ways of the wizard world, Draco takes a step in the muggle planet. He is now a muggle businessman, a very successful one indeed. Meanwhile, Hermione who is still regarded as one of the cleverest witches in the century is facing absolute despair thanks to her breakup with Ron. She's left the wizard world too. Neither of them are aware of the fact that their paths are about to cross. Yes, it is your fluffy, entertaining popcorn story! )

**Authors Note 1:-** Hate it or like it, go ahead and review it!

**Chapter three: - Fight and necessity.**

For future references: - '' thinking; "" talking!

"_Pleasure meeting the both." said Hermione forcefully. Laura smiled in return, while Draco put on an incomprehensible expression. Hermione was really feeling awkward now. "Excuse me" said Hermione as it was the best way to move out in her opinion_.

Draco excused himself too and followed Hermione outside.

"Tch tch Granger, we meet again. Pathetic destiny I have" drawled Draco.

"Its quite obvious, pathetic people, pathetic destiny!" retorted Hermione.

"Oh, great comeback! That's the best one you could come up with, really!" said Draco sarcastically.

"Whatever Malfoy, I really don't wish to fight oops I mean even talk or look at you. Buzz off you little twitchy ferret" replied Hermione.

"You don't want to look at me? Is that why you were checking me out all the while inside eh?! Interesting…" he said.

"Malfoy, have you got no other work? What do you want?!" she replied exasperatedly. The revelation that the cute guy was Malfoy wasn't going down too well with Hermione. The fact that she didn't want to fight with him, proved that aptly.

"I want to know, what a mudblood like you, is doing in here when she's one of the most famous and powerful witches?" he asked.

"I am not a mudblood, and even if I am in your opinion, I think you just accepted that I am powerful, so blood doesn't matter you get that? And what I do here is none of your business." She answered.

"Broke up with Weasley eh!?!? I had taken a trip to diagon alley last week, saw him all over Lavender" said Draco, with a wicked smile.

"Yes, I broke up with Ron, alright? And I was so miserable that the thought of being a part of wizards hurt me. I couldn't put up with the way things were going or the reason why Ron and I broke up. So I gave up and thought of returning here. Does that make you happy Malfoy? Satisfied now, you must be, because you are such a sadist bastard. Now really get lost" said Hermione angrily and she rushed inside.

Draco was taken aback by her answer. He really didn't know she and Ron were on. He had just passed a random comment and his ill luck, it had got her angry. He didn't hate her only because of her blood, he just hated her. Maybe he was jealous of her life, as it was perfect and his wasn't. He shrugged and went inside.

He took a seat at the table. He looked round and said, "Where is Hermione?"

"She seemed really upset when she came in. I guess she's in the bathroom" replied Emily. "Why, you are interested in her?" she continued.

"Oh yea and you think I would be spared alive if I expressed interest towards a stranger?!?" said Draco.

"Shut up Drakie" said Laura as she punched his arm.

"I was just asking casually. No worries" he said.

"Oh there she comes. Talk of the devil and the devil appears. What's up Hermione? Is anything wrong?" said Emily.

"Oh, um, nothing. I am fine. I really need to go to the library; um I think I'll get a job there. Um see you" answered Hermione and she left.

'Library, hmm… I really need to talk to her.' Thought Draco.

He looked at the watch and said, "Laura, I really need to go. I have an important appointment. Bye."

"What? Drakie you haven't even eaten anything? You'll be okay?" replied Laura.

"Yes I'll be fine! Bye." He said and he gave her the routine kiss.

"Bye Emily, it was nice meeting you." Emily smiled and waved.

Draco went out and inquired around. He got the addresses of about five libraries. Which one was he supposed to go to? He needed her. He knew that she would be the perfect secretary, the most efficient one with magic and all. If he could sweet-talk her and get her to take up the job it would be perfect. Plus he would pay her much more than the stupid library. But he knew she wasn't money minded. He had to try though.

Draco looked down at the addresses and selected the closest one. He went inside and asked the librarian if someone named Hermione Granger had come there looking for a job. The librarian nodded and said, "Yes, but she didn't take it up. We had some argument. She's sitting there in the corner."

Draco looked in the corner where the librarian was pointing. Indeed she was there, perched on the sofa, immersed in the book with a little smile playing at her lips. Her face reflected serenity. 'She is pretty. I've never seen her like this!' remarked Draco.

He went towards that sofa, picking up a random book on the way. He positioned himself in front of her and pretended to read the book. She had seen him come in, and sit in front of her, but she gave him no acknowledgement.

Draco just sat there wondering whether she knew or not. He really needed to get down to business and ask her to work for him. But, he had a major ego problem. He was surprised that he actually had come here and he had made up his mind to ask her, against what his ego usually would have permitted him to do.

She was egoistic too, he knew that. He was pretty sure she wouldn't take up the job, but he really wanted to try his luck. So after about half an hour he said, "Mud- Granger, we really need to talk."

"What?" she said tonelessly.

"I er umm am uhm sorry " he said

"What?" said Hermione as though she didn't understand what he had said. She knew perfectly what he said, but she didn't know his motive.

"Iamsorry" he said yet again. This girl was giving him a hard time. He just couldn't say sorry.

"What?" she said yet again.

Taking a deep breath he said, "Ok I am sorry. Happy now?"

"Not happy, but puzzled. I wonder why you are apologizing. Something you rarely do." She said.

"I have changed." He said.

"Yes really, you and changing is like chocolate and broccoli. Get down to business Malfoy" said Hermione smartly.

"So do you forgive me for the morning incident?" he asked. 'Yuck, I don't believe this. I have to be nice to this mudblood.'

"No, I really don't care. Now tell me what the hell do you want?" she said flatly.

"Will you take up the job as my secretary? I work in a construction business. Here's my card" said Draco.

She looked at the card and considered his proposition. He would definitely pay her well, and the job would be much better than this one or any other for she wasn't going to get a proper muggle top-notch job anyway. But how could she work with Malfoy? The one who had insulted her, hurt her, hated her? How could she serve him?

"Umm.. I don't know. I need some time to think. Christmas is coming up and all, so…"

"Oh it's ok. You can start in Jan." said Draco sweetly. 'Look at her attitude. She talks as if she's some star. Don't believe I am licking her feet.'

"I'll let you know by tomorrow" she replied. "Thanks for the offer. It really means a lot" she said rather too sweetly.

Draco smiled and said, "Ok then, I really have to leave now. Call me and let me know ok? Bye."

"Bye." She replied.

Once outside, Draco was lost in deep thought. 'Why was mudblood being so sweet? She spoke to me even after the whole café incident? What's wrong with her? She looked almost convinced there. I guess she needs the job as desperately as the job needs her.'

* * *

**A/N:-** I am ending it here. The chapter was rather slow and no major changes as such. I had planned loads of more stuff to put in this chapter, but I thought I would distribute it over a few chapters later.

Another thing, why the hell can't you people review? I mean you guys do waste time reading the story then why are you so lazy to review? I am desperate for reviews to the extent that I would love criticizm!!!! So I guess the message is clear:- **REVIEW!!!**

**heavenleigh88 and ebbe04:-** Merci beaucoup!! (Incase you don't know French, though I doubt that possibility, but whatever just incase, then it means thanks a lot. If you know French, then don't feel offended by this translation. Consider it as something random which makes no sense. :-) )

Bye,

Tc,

Princessofice13!

(P.S:- REVIEW!!!IMMEDIATELY! )


	4. Chapter 4

**The power of Love:-**

**Disclaimer:-** No I don't own anything, except the plot!

**Summary:-** He has been evil, he has been good. He has helped in the very essential murder of Lord Voldemort. He has been misunderstood. Fed up of the ways of the wizard world, Draco takes a step in the muggle planet. He is now a muggle businessman, a very successful one indeed. Meanwhile, Hermione who is still regarded as one of the cleverest witches in the century is facing absolute despair thanks to her breakup with Ron. She's left the wizard world too. Neither of them are aware of the fact that their paths are about to cross. Yes, it is your fluffy, entertaining popcorn story! )

**A/N 1:-** Hate it or like it, go ahead and review it!

**Chapter four: - Hermione's vengeance.**

Hermione sat there in the library, gazing out of the window deeply engrossed in her thoughts. 'He really needed a secretary, for he chose me of all the people. I am going to take full advantage of that. Oh yes, Malfoy its payback time. For all those insults, all those curses, all those unnecessary detentions, everything that happened at school, you are going to pay. I call it sweet revenge.' She sat there for a while, envisaging all the things that she could do to destroy Draco.

She returned home in about half an hour, called up Draco and said, "Is that Malfoy?"

"Depends on what work you have with him" replied Draco.

"What? Malfoy, can't you give a straight answer once? Anyway its Hermione here."

"Oh, wow! I have Miss. Hermione Granger calling me up! I must have been a good boy this year, for such blessings hardly cross my life" he replied sarcastically.

"Cut the crap Malfoy and listen. I am ready to take up the job. I'll join on 2nd January."

"Really? Well that's awesome. Thanks. I owe you one."

"Did I just hear someone express gratitude?"

"As a matter of fact Granger, I treat my subordinates with utmost respect. So what if I am their employer? They are humans after all."

"Did you just call me inferior to you?" said Hermione angrily. 'Bloody loser what does he think of himself? Control Hermione, you've got to go through this.'

"Technically you are nay? So I think I'll meet you at the café tomorrow for brunch, 4'o clock sharp. We have to discuss your job, salary etc. After which I shall take you to my office and introduce you to your colleagues" he answered.

"Whatever."

"I don't like your attitude miss. Granger. I must hang up now. 4'oclock sharp." He said and he hung up.

'Argh… things I have to do for revenge. I will have to endure all the crap Malfoy talks, heck he'll be bullying me around for he's my boss!! But I guess, no pain no gain.' She thought.

She spent the rest of the day at home with her mom. It was their quality time together. There was so much she wanted to tell her mom, but every time she started; she had to stop abruptly with the fear of revealing too much. Her mom asked about Ron so many times, and all Hermione could say was yes, he's fine. We are very much on mom. No need to worry. She hated her self for lying so much. But she didn't want them to worry.

The whole talk about Ron left Hermione depressed. She kept thinking about all the things that happened, and all those times they had spent together. It affected her so much that she didn't sleep all night. She just kept tossing and turning. Finally she gave up and went down to have some hot chocolate.

With the mug of hot chocolate in her hand, she went out in the lawn to sit on the swing. It was 2'o clock at night, the stars shining brightly in the sky. She loved star gazing.

She was looking around when her eyes fell upon the bungalow opposite hers. On the second floor, there was a boy sitting by the window reading something. He looked very familiar, and Hermione wondered whether it was Malfoy for she had seen him jog past her house two days ago; before the whole café incident.

Meanwhile, Draco too wasn't very sleepy. He was working for the latest project. Tired of the endless work, he glanced out of the window and saw a very Hermione-ish girl sitting on the swing. She seemed to be looking at him too. He had to find out.

He quickly put on an overcoat and went down, straight in the girl's compound. He went inside and positioned himself opposite her. To his surprise, it was Hermione, looking pretty in the pink gown, hair let down. 'aww, she looks like an angel.' He simply stared at her.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" she asked him. 'So I was right. This is Malfoy. He's my neighbor? Life is so unfair'

"Huh?" said Draco. He hadn't heard her, since he was so lost in her beauty.

"You stay there?" asked Hermione pointing towards his bungalow.

"Yes I do. No muggle stays there, so I broke in that house." He said plainly and sat next to her on the swing.

"Why the hell would you break into the house? What if those muggles come in? This could be dangerous Malfoy, they could find out about the whole magical community. You realize how fatal that could be don't you?" she shouted.

"Sh… its night Granger, people sleep at this time. Why are you getting so paranoid? I've taken precautions. The same charm they use at the Quidditch World Cup. If any of those muggles think of entering or anything then they will remember some urgent work and go away." He replied calmly.

"What about that girlfriend of yours? How does she get in?" inquired Hermione.

"You are so damn inquisitive. For your information, muggles can enter only with me."

"What about wizards or witches?" she asked.

"Want to enter eh?..."

She cut him of by saying, "Why would I want to do that you fool? Never. I was asking casually."

"Really? I know you what you secretly desire Granger" said Draco bringing her face closer to his.

She tried to struggle but it was in vain. He brought her face even closer and whispered, "I know your soul. Every time you cry, you smile, you are angry, you fall in love. All those heartbreaks, those cherished moments of your life, I know it Hermione…"

* * *

**A/N:-** Loads of stuff happening in between them nay? Well this is sort of a cliffhanger. And I am really sorry for the late update. I didn't have much time. Put this up in complete hurry. Hope you guys liked it though.

Another desperate attempt of making you guys review. "REVIEEEEEWWWWWWWW. I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK MY STORY IS CRAP AND NOT WORTH A REVIEW, IF SO THEN WRITE ONE AND SAY ITS NOT WORTH IT!"

Sorry that was my evil-deseprate-for-reviews-twin talking there. But listen to her and review!!

**ebbe04:-** Vous parlez la francaise? Tres bien. Je vais parler avec vous en francaise! Si vous n'avez pas un probleme. Je ne peux pas mettre les accents sur les mots! Merci beaucoup pour votre "review"

**ginsensu:-** thanks a lot! Hope this interests you as well!

**Audball93:-** awww, I feel so important after reading your review!! Hehe hope I have kept up to your expectations!! Thanks a lot!!

Love you guys!!

Bye,

Tc,

Princessofice13!

(P.S:- REVIEW!!!IMMEDIATELY! )


	5. Chapter 5

**The power of Love:-**

**Disclaimer:-** No I don't own anything, except the plot!

**Summary:-** He has been evil, he has been good. He has helped in the very essential murder of Lord Voldemort. He has been misunderstood. Fed up of the ways of the wizard world, Draco takes a step in the muggle planet. He is now a muggle businessman, a very successful one indeed. Meanwhile, Hermione who is still regarded as one of the cleverest witches in the century is facing absolute despair thanks to her breakup with Ron. She's left the wizard world too. Neither of them are aware of the fact that their paths are about to cross. Yes, it is your fluffy, entertaining popcorn story! )

**A/N 1:-** Hate it or like it, go ahead and review it!

**Chapter 5:- Marriage on the cards??**

"_Really? I know you what you secretly desire Granger" said Draco bringing her face closer to his._

_She tried to struggle but it was in vain. He brought her face even closer and whispered, "I know your soul. Every time you cry, you smile, you are angry, you fall in love. All those heartbreaks, those cherished moments of your life, I know it Hermione…"_

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" said Hermione, while trying to move away from him.

Her efforts were quite useless, as Draco got her face even more closer and gently whispered, "I know what you fear Granger. You are an open book to me, the one I've been reading since I was eleven."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She really was scared by the intense look on Malfoy's face. She didn't know what he was up to, or what he planned to do next. What added to her anxiety was that Draco wasn't doing anything at all. Their faces were less than an inch apart, and Draco was only gazing into her eyes.

They sat in this position for another ten minutes. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She broke into a sweat. All of a sudden Malfoy screamed in her ears, "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL".

"What the-?" said Hermione.

Draco had fallen off the swing and burst out laughing. "You are so gullible Granger! It was all a joke!" said Draco, and continued laughing.

"Yuck Draco! You are so freaking childish!" said Hermione angrily and stormed off inside, leaving a laughing Malfoy in the backyard. She went up to her room, muttering all possible curses at him.

She walked up to her window in order to draw the curtains, but stopped at the sight of Malfoy. She didn't understand what about the prank was so funny that he was still lying on the ground laughing! 'I'll get him back for this!' thought Hermione.

Draco stopped laughing when he realized Hermione was watching him. He stood up and said, "Granger, are you angry?"

Hermione closed the window, and drew up the curtains. She thought this was an appropriate answer to his question.

"So she is angry! But it was just a prank!" said Draco, to himself. He shrugged and went home.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up to the message tone of her cell phone. She checked the message. It said,

I hope you haven't forgotten that we're supposed to meet today, at the café at 4:00 pm to discuss your salary and other stuff- Draco

What is your problem Draco? It's 5'o clock in the morning! Why the hell are you messaging me this early? Are you mad? Replied Hermione and she went back to sleep.

About an hour later, Draco replied, waking Hermione again. The message said,

I thought you would need that much time to make yourself look presentable. With a face like yours, you know how long it would take to make it look close to human nay?

Hermione was too sleepy to reply. She just switched off her cell phone and went to sleep. However she did make a mental note of revenge. She knew what she was going to do now. She was going to work very efficiently, gain Drano's trust, find out the business secrets and use it against him.

Meanwhile, Draco was wondering why Hermione hadn't replied. He thought she would have a comeback ready. He shrugged and went for his routine jog, hardly looking forward to meeting Laura. He would have to meet her; he needed the contract so he had no choice.

He loved jogging. Draco loved the way the cool air hit his face while he ran around the garden. He didn't even mind the noisy kids anymore. It seemed as though this muggle life had changed him. He had become hardworking, he had actually asked his enemy to work for him and he had become a successful muggle, to top it all, he wasn't one bit ashamed of living the muggle way and that's what shocked him the most.

In fact, Draco had even learnt to respect the muggles. He kind of missed his old wizard life, where he was evil. He preferred his evil self compared to this angelic Draco that he had transformed into. Since old habits die hard, he still was evil in ways unknown.

Draco thought of last night. The way Hermione got scared when their faces were less an inch apart. Smiling, he sat on the bench nearby. He looked at the watch. It was 7'o clock. He had decided that he would wait for Laura for about a minute. If she didn't arrive, he would grab the opportunity and leave.

As he was about to leave, he heard someone say "Drakieeeee". 'I hope it's not her!' thought Draco as he turned around to see whether his prayers had been answered.

Putting on a fake smile, he said, "Oh! Laura! I've missed you so much! How have you been darling?"

"Draco! There is so much I have to tell you. Firstly, do you love me?" asked Laura.

'Huh?! Hell no! Even a baboon wouldn't!' thought Draco. "Of course I do Laura. Was there any doubt? And may I know why are you asking me such a question?" he replied.

"Because, you don't say it anymore. Besides, since you do love me, I have a surprise for you." replied Laura in a very childish tone.

"Aww darling, I love you soooo much!" said Draco in a voice dripping with sarcasm, which went unnoticed as Laura was genuinely dumb.

She didn't reply, so Draco went on, "what is this surprise that you've planned for me, sugar lips?"

"Well, I thought I'll tell you on Christmas Eve, but I really can't wait tell night. I'll die of excitement. My daddy thinks that we should get married, and I have the same opinion." said Laura, excitedly.

Draco's jaw dropped. 'Marriage? I wouldn't even consider talking to her!' he thought. He took a deep breath and said, "Laura, I don't want to marry you."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" screeched Laura.

"Hey, calm down. I mean, I don't have marriage on my mind right now. I need to build a career. I don't want my focus to shift off my work, for marrying someone as beautiful and smart as you will surely reduce my attention towards work." Replied Draco. He felt like puking at what he had actually said.

"Aww Drakie! Every time I think we must breakup, you say something so specially that I end up falling in love with you all over again!" she replied. She gave him a swift kiss and said, "I have to go know, see you in the evening. Our night plan is still on, right Drakie?"

"Yes. We'll have dinner at my place. I'll pick you up at seven ok?" he replied.

"Ok, and what time will I be back at home Draco?" asked Laura innocently.

"That depends on what you want to do after dinner, Laurie. Anything you say…" replied Draco as he winked at her.

"I'll be back home day after tomorrow?"

"If that makes you happy, honey" replied Draco.

She smiled and left only after kissing him once again.

* * *

**A/N 2:-** Its been quite sometime since I have been on I am updating after about 8 months! i hope this chapter meets your expectations! And yes, I shall still request you to review! I think I need them, now more than ever since I've not been writing for a while now.

**yoyen007**- Haha! Let see what happens! Her revenge may go through, but it may not! You've to wait, watch and review! Thanks!

**ebbe04**- thanks! Hope you liked this chapter too!

Love you guys!!

Bye,

Tc,

Princessofice13!

(P.S:- REVIEW!!!IMMEDIATELY! )


End file.
